Chatting Yuk, Chatting!
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Senang rasanya kalau punya teman ngobrol di dunia ira 'maya' sofa. Apalagi kalau bisa diajak kopi darat! ohoho...oneshot, OOC, Gaje


**Chatting Yuks, Chatting!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Senang rasanya kalau punya teman ngobrol di dunia ira maya sofa. Apalagi kalau bisa diajak kopi darat! Ohoho**

**Oneshot, AU, OOC, GaJe, Nista dan segudang kegilaan lainnya!**

**Just For Fun

* * *

**

Hari libur kayak gini apalagi coba yang paling enak kalau bukan ngenet? Di samping dapat mengumpulkan beberapa informasi mengenai keadaan dunia manusia dan shinigami, nyari temen, juga bisa dikit-dikit buka you-know lah. Hehe. Itu juga yang terpikirkan oleh duo jejaka muda Konoha ini, Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha.

Hari ini mereka berdua telah berdiri di depan pintu warnet bertuliskan 'Mesnet' di pinggir desa Konoha ini. Dengan gabungan dorongan tangan sepenuh hati dari Naruto dan Sasuke, pintu warnet pun terbuka.

Lebay deh~

Setelah masuk, Naruto dan Sasuke menghampiri penjaga warnetnya, yang pastinya sudah sangat mengenal Sasuke dan Naruto sejak mereka bayi. Karena mereka berdua adalah langganan tetap warnet ini.

"Mau ngenet, Nar?" tanya pria berambut putih panjang itu pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum manis. "Iya, bang Jiraiya! Yang kosong di sebelah mana?" Naruto bertanya balik. Pria yang dipanggil Jiraiya itu memperhatikan layar monitornya untuk melihat tempat mana saja yang kosong. "Nomor 7 sama 8, kosong tuh! Mau pake dua kan?" tanyanya lagi. Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"Eh, iya! Di sini bisa sekalian print kan, bang!" Sasuke angkat bicara. "Oh kalau buat ngeprint tugas, gak bisa. Tapi kalau buat ngeprint foto-foto gadis jelanjang, baru bisa!" jawab Jiraiya sambil terkikik cabul. Naruto dan Sasuke menyeringai. Inilah yang mereka sukai dari warnet ini. Hoho

Naruto segera mengambil tempat di nomor 7, sedangkan Sasuke di sebelahnya, nomor 8.

Dengan cekatan Naruto langsung membuka beberapa tab di Mozilla-nya dan mengetikkan beberapa situs di web address. Yang paling nafsu ia buka adalah membuka fasilitas chatting. Sekarang lagi musimnya tuh di Konoha chatting-chattingan. Banyak orang-orang yang dikenalnya jadian sama temen ngobrol mereka di dunia maya itu. Bahkan ada kabar burung-entah burung siapa itu yang lepas- yang mengatakan kalau bu Kurenai, guru matematikanya jadian sama pak Asuma yang seorang kuli bangunan melalui fasilitas chatting. Berita paling heboh di sekolah tuh!

Naruto kan juga mau punya temen ngobrol. Apalagi kalau bisa sampai diajak ketemuan. Berhubung dia lagi jomblo, karena dia emang jomblo sejak lahir, gak ada salahnya tuk mencoba kan?

Kalau Sasuke sih enak! Gak usah nyari-nyari cewek juga, dia udah dicari-cari cewek satu sekolahan. Malah Sakura-chan, gadis yang selama ini dia kejar-kejar, malah sukanya sama si Sasuke. Kampreto!

**Uramicha : **Hai

Naruto kaget. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengajakanya untuk chat. Privasi room lagi. Boleh dicoba nich!

**Calon Hokage : **Hai juga!

**Uramicha : **Boleh kenalan dong?

**Calon Hokage : **Boleh banget. Aku juga lagi cari temen buat ngobrol nich!

**Uramicha : **Sama duonk~

**Calon Hokage : **Ngg..kamu cowo apa cewe?

**Uramicha : **Maunya apa?

**Calon Hokage : **Kok maunya sih? =_=a Tapi ya…aku maunya sih cewek!

**Uramicha : **Yaudah, kalo gitu aku cewek deh!

**Calon Hokage : **Hehe :D

**Uramicha : **Hehe juga! :DD

* * *

Naruto cekikikkan sendiri. Membuat Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya merasa risih. Dengan itu, Sasuke menoleh ke tempat Naruto untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya Naruto buka sampai dia ketawa-ketiwi seperti itu.

"Hayoo..lagi ngapain lu, Nar! Kayaknya seru banget!" Sasuke sudah duduk di sebelah Naruto. Dia sudah mematikan komputernya dan memutuskan untuk bergabung satu komputer dengan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum riang. "Hehehe..gue dapet teman chatting nich! Asyik banget diajak ngobrol!" Naruto menjelaskannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

**Uramicha : **Kenapa diem aja?

**Calon Hokage : **Ah, nggak! Ini tadi ada tikus lewat.

Satu tabokkan dari Sasuke, sukses membuat pipi Naruto memar seketika. Salahkan dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa anak ayam yang duduk di sebelahnya ini (baca: Sasuke dari klan Uchiha) adalah tikus.

**Calon Hokage : **Ung…

**Uramicha : **Apa?

**Calon Hokage : **Gimana kalau kita ketemuan? Mau gak?

**Uramicha : **Boleh..

**Calon Hokage : **Beneran?

**Uramicha : **Hu-um

"Hah, serius lu, Nar?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya dengan keputusan si Naruto itu. Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya tepat di wajah Sasuke.

**Calon Hokage : **Kapan?

**Uramicha : **Kapan aja boleh kok!

**Calon Hokage : **Gimana kalau besok di gerbang Konoha. Kamu orang Konoha kan?

**Uramicha : **Sebenarnya aku bukan orang Konoha. Tapi dulu ya aku pernah tinggal di Konoha. Tapi sekarang udah gak lagi.

**Calon Hokage : **Kenapa?

**Uramicha : **Ada orang yang aku benci!

**Calon Hokage : **Oh~

**Uramicha : **Jadi?

**Calon Hokage : **Ya jadi dong!

**Uramicha : **Tapi aku kan gak tau kamu orangnya kayak apa. Bisa gak kamu sebutkan ciri-ciri kamu kayak gimana?

**Calon Hokage : **Oh, itu gampang! Aku ini terkenal loh di Konoha!

Sasuke ingin muntah mendengarnya.

**Uramicha : **Oya?

**Calon Hokage **: Iya! Aku ini ganteng, tinggi, putih pokoknya perfect lah~

**Uramicha : **Anu…apa gak ada ciri-ciri yang lebih khusus gitu?

**Calon Hokage : **Oh, bilang dong dari tadi! Ummm..rambutku berwarna kuning cerah, terus bola mataku berwarna biru! Oh, ada lagi! Aku punya tato lahir di pusarku! XD

Lagian siapa juga yang mau buka-buka baju Naruto untuk membuktikan kalau dia punya tato di pusarnya.

**Uramicha : **Haih. Ciri-cirimu mengingatkanku pada Namikaze Minato.

**Calon Hokage : **Siapa tuh? Tapi kayaknya dia ganteng banget ya! :P

**Uramicha : **Beuh~ dia emang ganteng! Aku cinta mati banget sama dia!

**Calon Hokage : **Lebay~

**Uramicha : **Ohohoho…rupanya kamu mirip Namikaze ya? Aku kira kamu Uchiha. Soalnya kan gak ada Uchiha yang bola matanya biru. Kecuali kalau Uchiha nikah sama bule! :D

Melihat nama Uchiha disinggung-singgung, Sasuke mengambil alih keyboard Naruto.

**Calon Hokage : **Kok kamu tau Uchiha segala sih?

**Uramicha : **Ya tau dong! Kan aku udah bilang kalau aku pernah tinggal di Konoha.

**Calon Hokage : **T erus apa hubunganmu dengan Uchiha?

**Uramicha : **Hubungan? Ngg…aku pernah diperkosa sama Uchiha!

"UAPAH?" Naruto dan Sasuke sontak langsung menjerit saat membaca pesan dari si 'Uramicha' itu.

**Uramicha : **Hahaha..gak ding! Cuma bercanda aja kok!Sebenarnya aku gak punya hubungan apa-apa sih. Tapi aku pingin menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha! XDD Mau…banget!

Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Padahal kan ayahnya sudah membuktikan sendiri kalau Uchiha itu tidak ada yang punya sifat bejat, dengan melakukan razia.

Naruto lalu mengambil alih lagi keyboardnya.

**Calon Hokage : **Maaf yo! Tadi itu temenku. Dia emang usil banget!

**Uramicha : **Gak apa-apa kok! Aku senang bisa ngobrol sama Uchiha!

Nah loh? Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau ini Uchiha?

**Calon Hokage : **Yaudah deh, met ketemu besok yap! X3

**Uramicha : **Sip!

Dengan itu Naruto langsung log out dan mematikan komputernya.

.

"Hehe aneh juga ya, Sas! Dia kok bisa tau gitu kalau kamu tuh Uchiha!" kata Naruto yang beranjak untuk membayar biaya warnetnya. "Mana aku tau! Jangan-jangan dia ada di sekitar sini lagi!" gumam Sasuke curiga.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah Jiraiya, yang sepertinya sedang ada pria yang akan membayar juga. Samar-samar Sasuke dan Naruto mendengar mereka mengobrol.

"Sudahan nich, Orochimaru?" tanya Jiraiya pada pria yang dianggil Orochimaru itu.

"Yap! Aku dapet teman ngobrol baru loh!" jawabnya semangat.

Entah cuma perasaan Sasuke aja atau apa. Tapi kok dia merasa Naruto sedikit merinding saat pria itu bilang 'dapet teman ngobrol baru'.

"Oya?" tanya Jiraiya tidak percaya. "Beneran. Malah ciri-ciri orangnya kayak si Minato loh!" kata Orochimaru meyakinkan.

Tiba-tiba aura gelap langsung mengelilingi Jiraiya. Orochimaru lalu menutup mulutnya. Dia kelepasan bicara. Harusnya jangan mengungkit-ngungkit nama Minato lagi di depan Jiraiya.

Jiraiya masih syok karena telah gagal menjadi seorang guru. Seorang guru yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan muridnya -Minato- yang meninggal terlindas truk gandeng saat mengejar bendera yang terbang saat Hari Kebangkitan Nasional.

Benar-benar mati seorang pahlawan. DX

Untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya itulah, Jiraiya membuka warnet ini. Emang apa hubungannya coba?

"Sas…" desis Naruto. Sasuke menoleh dan dia kaget sekali. Wajah Naruto sudah pucat pasi dan keringat dingin sudah mengucur deras di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ya mau gimana lagi. Sasuke tahu perasaan Naruto saat ini. Pasti bikin bengek.

Jadi pria berambut panjang bak bintang iklan shampoo, berkulit putih pucat dan berwajah antagonis di depan mereka ini adalah teman chatting Naruto tadi? Benar-benar nista!

Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto lalu memberikan sejumlah uang pada Jiraiya dan langsung menarik rambut Sasuke untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Ingatkan Naruto untuk tidak datang ke tempat ini lagi ok!

"NARUTO…HEY!" teriak Jiraiya memanggil Naruto yang sudah menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Kembaliannya, Nar!" gumam Jiraiya sambil mengacungkan uang seratus ribu yang Naruto tinggalkan tadi. Padahal dia kan cuma mesti bayar tiga ribu perak aja.

"Halah, nanti juga balik lagi kok!" ucap Orochimaru enteng.

**FIN

* * *

**

Banar-benar oneshot yang gaje! Maklum lah saya lagi iseng~

Ciao…

Mind to Review?


End file.
